


You're too little, Merlin!

by timetravelwithcamelotsdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, nursery kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective/pseuds/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights are merely nursery kids on the quest to save Gwen who is trapped in the tallest tower (tree house) there has ever been!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're too little, Merlin!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to marshmallowsmelting.tumblr.com for the prompt

“Merlin!” A little voice called from the field round the back of the nursery, “Merlin find my sword! We’re gonna play Dragons!”

“Why should I?” came the sulky reply, “You never let me have a sword” Merlin appeared in front of Arthur, his little arms crossed against his chest, his biggest frown fixed on his face

“Stop _moaning_ , Merlin! You’re too little to be a knight!” For Merlin was only 3, not a big boy like Arthur who was 4.

“But _Arthur_ …”

“Little boys have to do as their told” Arthur replied poking his tongue out at Merlin before turning back to the band of knight’s he had gathered, “Today we are saving Gwen who is stuck at the top of the _biggest_ tower of them all” he pointed up to the top of the tree house and all the knight around him gasped, “We’re gonna have to face the evil beast though, so make sure you have a sword and shield, yeah?” he then pointed at little Freya who had dressed herself up as a panther.

“But Arthur!” Percy cried, “She looks well dangerous!” his eyes were wide, and he was a bit of a softy despite being bigger than all the other boys

“Be brave, Percy!” Arthur cried, “We have to be brave and face the meanies that want to hurt Gwen!”

“Yeah, Percy” Gwaine giggled, poking Percy in the side with his bony fingers “Don’t be such a girl!”

“I’m not a girl!” a horrified Percy cried in response, for being a girl was the worst possible insult,

“Fine! But don’t cry when she hurts you and I’m the one who saves Gwen!” And he stormed off in search of his sword and shield

“We will leave on the quest as soon as the lunch bell rings, yeah?” Elyan asked

“Sounds like a plan!” Leon replied, beaming “This is gonna be great!”

“What are you boys up to?” A female voice came from the nursery doorway

“It’s the witch, Morgana!” Arthur cried, “RUN!!” and the knights scattered, running in every direction possible (staying away from Freya though, she was strange, you only go near her with a sword and a shield). Morgana stood laughing at the youngsters in her care, they were adorable, all of them. She folded her arms, turned and went back inside.

“Oh hello Will” she said as she bumped into the dark haired little boy, “Where’s Merlin? I thought you always played with him”

“Silly Arthur has got him being his servant and it’s not fair as Merlin prefers Arthur to me!” she saw the boys bottom lip began to tremble

“Hey, hey! Don’t cry, I’m sure that’s not true!”

“It is!” He whined “He’s always playing wiv Arthur now! Never plays with me!”

“Aw, Will, it’ll be okay! Arthur can be a bit bossy, Merlin will come back to you very soon!”

“I’m not gonna wait for him, I’m gonna go play with Mordred” And the boy ran off to play with his new friend. She shook her head, they really were a handful this bunch.

 

The knights gathered once more just before the lunch bell rang

“You ready everyone?” Arthur asked

“Yep” they all replied, pulling out their swords, ready for the quest. The lunch bell rang out and Arthur cried

“FOR CAMELOT” and the collective group, Merlin included though he had no sword, charged towards Freya who let out a very girly scream, turned and fled from them

“We defeated her!” exclaimed Merlin

“Don’t sound so shocked, we’re knights, we _always_ win!” Arthur replied with a very smug look on his face “Now… to Gwen!” they changed course and headed towards the tree house

“I’ll climb the tree!” Elyan declared, “She is _my_ sister! _I_ will save her!”

“Go on Elyan!” a load of cheers went up as he began to climb the ladder, “You can do it!” as he reached the top a round of applause began, which soon turned into roars and whistles of admiration as he bowed, wrapping his arm around his sister who gave him a very dirty look and threw his arm off her.

“I did not need saving” she muttered to him, “Now leave me be”

 

Down on the on the floor Merlin turned to Arthur, who was now sitting on the ground.

“You okay?” He asked

“I’m fine”

“No you’re not, you’re hurt!” he pointed down at the graze on Arthur’s knee

“It’s nothing, Merlin”

“Look, I have a plaster!” Merlin answered, ignoring him completely, “It has dragons on it, mummy said to only use it for spe-specially occasions but I want you to have it. You are my bestest friend after all”

Arthur frowned at Merlin, but took the plaster and placed it over the cut “You’re silly” he giggled a little, “And a little bit weird, but I like that. You can be my man servant until you are big ‘nough to be a knight, okay?”

Merlin nodded solemnly, “Yes, Arthur”

“Good! Now, go get me juice from the table!” he grinned at Merlin who skipped away, happy in the knowledge that Arthur was his best friend. 


End file.
